


Transformers: Retelling 1.

by UncleJimbo1, UnseenAuthor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo1/pseuds/UncleJimbo1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenAuthor/pseuds/UnseenAuthor
Summary: A fan retelling of the classic eighties comerci... cartoon. Yeah, cartoon.A civil war rages on the planet Cybertron as the heroic Autobots, lead by Optimus Prime do battle with the evil Decepticons, Lead by Megatron. This conflict has lasted for giga-cycles, and the constant use of energon has drained the Cybertronians' metallic home of resources. Energon is the lifeblood of the Cybertronian race and, if they wish to survive, they must stretch out to other planets.





	Transformers: Retelling 1.

"This is Perceptor calling Optimus Prime at Iacon."

"I read you loud and clear, Perceptor. What's the report on Primus' energon levels?"

"The Primus Entity's energon levels have been dramatically depleted. From extensive scans I can confirm that the energon will be entirely expended in 4.0567984 giga-cycles. When this time has elapsed, the planet Cybertron will die and we will soon follow."

"Thank you Perceptor. Return to Iacon. We're leaving Cybertron." The call cut off and Optimus rose to his feet. He was a large, masked autobot, the leader of the autobots, with red and blue armour. His helmet had two fins on each side which were used for jack shit and he had a compartment in his chest that held an artefact of great value. He wasn't only a robot, but a transforming one. He could change his size and shape at will to become a different object. Prime changed to a red truck that, despite being a disguise, was easily recognisable by the decepticons. It was still relevant, however, as it was faster to drive from secret base to secret base than running.

"You want me to ralley up the guys, Prime?" said Jazz, the autobot leader's first lieutenant. He was much shorter, and could travel much quicker in his sports car mode.

"Yes, Jazz." Optimus replied, "I need all autobots in close proximity here as soon as possible." Jazz complied and ran to the door, transforming half way there.

By the time he reached the courtyard, there was a great many autobots crowded around. Jazz was standing in a cleared out area.

"All your's, Prime baby." he said, moving into the crowd. Optimus prepared himself for his announcement.

"Autobots," he began, "our world is dying. We have no other choice, but to seek energy on other planets. There are only a few resource-producing planets in range, but only one is void of advanced inhabitants. This is our destination. The journey is long and we may never return, but it is the only way. I will supervise the mission, but who among you is prepared to take that chance?" Several bots stepped forward. They were Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Mirage, Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Looks like we got our roster." said Jazz

"Looks like it." Prime replied, "We'll take the last shuttle. Inform Elita-1 that she's the new leader, and for Primus' sake apologise for me. Let's get to the launchpad. Autobots, roll out!" The volunteers transformed and drove down the tunnels underneath Iacon with Optimus bringing up the rear. Little did they know they were being watched.

Up in the rafters, Laserbeak was recording the meeting. He was a decepticon spy that carried out commands for Soundwave, Megatron's deadly tactician. Upon Laserbeak's return, Soundwave stored him in his chest and sent a transmission to Capitol City, the capital city of cybertron that was currently controlled by the decepticons. It was answered by the leader of the planet's ruling faction, Megatron.

"So, Soundwave," he said in his menacing voice, "The autobots are taking off?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." the henchman replied, his voice garbled and electronic.

"This could give us a chance to crush these pathetic autobot pests once and for all. We shall ready our own shuttle and blast them out of the sky." WIP


End file.
